Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets
Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets is a novel from Dav Pilkey, the second Captain Underpants book series. Plot summary Jerome Horwitz Elementary School is going to hold its second annual Invention Convention. Students George Beard and Harold Hutchins remember how at the last Invention Convention, they pulled a prank on the school that super-glued everyone to their seats. This year, however, because the winners of the Invention Convention get to be principal for a day, they decide to take it seriously. Unfortunately, their Principal, Mr. Krupp wants to avoid a fiasco like last year's and bans George and Harold from the Invention Convention, forcing them to stay in study hall all day. They decide to secretly sabotage everyone's inventions in revenge. While sneaking in to sabotage the inventions, they run into Melvin Sneedly, the Jerome Horwitz Elementary School brainiac. Melvin is working late on his invention, the PATSY 2000, which is a photocopier that turns two-dimensional objects into three-dimensional objects. To demonstrate, he puts in a photo of a mouse and out comes a real mouse. George and Harold assume Melvin put the real mouse in earlier, and he's just trying to fool them. They promise not to sabotage Melvin's invention as long as he doesn't report them for what they are doing. Thanks to George and Harold, the Invention Convention is a disaster and everyone in the school gets covered in slimy goo from the sabotaged inventions. Melvin Sneedly breaks his promise and tattles on George and Harold. As punishment, Mr. Krupp puts George and Harold in detention for the rest of the year. From now on they must write a sentence he wrote on every chalkboard in the detention room completely within 2 hours. He also threatens them if they leave the detention room for any reason before their 2 hours are up, he'll suspended both of them. George and Harold quickly finish their detention work thanks to some rods that they created in George's dad's workshop. They start to write a comic called "Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets" in which the Amazing Captain Underpants defeats millions of vicious talking toilets and their leader, the Turbo Toilet 2000. George and Harold sneak out to make copies of their new comic on The PATSY 2000, still thinking that Melvin just crammed a mouse in there. Unfortunately, the PATSY 2000 really does turn two-dimensional objects into three-dimensional objects, so the evil, vicious talking toilets come to life. George and Harold run out of the gym but they get caught by Mr. Krupp and he declares they are suspended. They try to explain what occured in the gym, but Mr. Krupp doesn't care or listen since they're suspended. He orders them to get out of the school for good and take their stuff with them. The other teachers get the news and decide to throw a party in the gym. George tries to stop them from opening the door but they don't listen. Once Mr. Meaner opens the door one toilet gets out and swallows him. The toilets break out of the gym and attack everyone in the school. Thanks to Ms. Ribble snapping her fingers at a toilet, Mr. Krupp turns into Captain Underpants, who comes up with a plan to stop the Talking Toilets. George and Harold chase after him as Captain Underpants takes several pairs of underwear from unsuspecting clotheslines. Once back at the school, George, Harold and Captain Underpants use the underwear as a sling shot to shoot food in the Talking Toilets' mouths. Since it is disgusting cafeteria food, the Talking Toilets die, but not before spitting out all of the teachers. Harold says that seemed easy, but George notes that seemed way too easy to be true. Harold doesn't understand what he means. George shows the comic book they made and points out that everything on the front cover on the comic was supposed to be brought to life by the PATSY 2000. Although they have seen the Talking Toilets themselves, George says they haven't seen the Turbo Toilet 2000 yet. The Turbo Toilet 2000 bursts out of the school (He was turned to life like all the other Talking Toilets, but was previously unseen.). He is aware that his toilet army is defeated, but our heroes have no more cafeteria food so they can't use that to stop him. Captain Underpants then battles him instead. After a quick battle, the Turbo Toilet 2000 swallows Captain Underpants whole! George and Harold sneak into the school and use Melvin Sneedly's machine to make a super-powered robot who does whatever they say known as The Incredible Robo-Plunger (Originally Harold suggested a urinal called the Urinator, but George disagreed since the writers will never let them get away with that). The Incredible Robo-Plunger defeats the Turbo Toilet 2000. The duo get their principal out of the TT 2000 and he asks what happened to the school and the teachers since everything is seemingly destroyed. Harold realizes that Captain Underpants must have gotten hit by the toilet water in the Turbo Toilet which caused him to become Mr. Krupp again. After giving his clothes and toupee back so he can dress himself, Mr. Krupp believes he is ruined as he will be held responsible for the mess and lose his job for that. George says they can repair the school, but they want him to cancel their detention and suspension as well as being made principals of the day. Mr. Krupp agrees to this, but only if they can do all that. After giving the Robo-Plunger the necessary commands, he repairs all the damage, and takes all the evidence to Uranus with the command never to return. The teachers all believe the events regarding the attacking toilets were just a dream. In return for fixing the school, George and Harold's detention and suspension are cancelled and they get to be principals for the day. As the principals, they hold an all-day carnival and put the teachers (and Melvin Sneedly) in detention. After telling Mr. Krupp that they sold most of the school's furniture to pay for the carnival, they run away for their lives. But Ms. Anthrope snaps her fingers, causing George and Harold to run after Captain Underpants again! Comics * Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets Characters Characters who first appear in this book are: *Melvin Sneedly *Ms. Anthrope *Madison Mancini *Donny Shoemyer *Freddie Moore *The Talking Toilets *The Turbo Toilet 2000 *The Incredible Robo-Plunger Trivia *Early versions of this book say "The Second Epic Novel" instead of "Another Epic Novel". *We learn that Melvin tells on people for things that are none of his business (tattles). *Later, in the fourth and seventh book, we see the robot and the toilets on Uranus. *In "the Adventures of Super Diaper Baby", Deputy Doo-Doo goes to Uranus as well. Also, in the fifth book the kickball on page 101 and 102 goes to Uranus as well. Uranus may be favoured because of the crude pun on the planet's homophone "your anus". The Robo-Boogers go there for a short time, too. *Mr. Krupp punishes George and Harold and makes them fill chalkboards with the sentence "I will never do anything which angers my handsome and charming principal, Mr. Krupp, ever, ever again." George and Harold get revenge when they are made Principals for a Day, and they punish many teachers (and Melvin) to write the following sentences on chalkboards: **Ms. Anthrope: I will get a life. **Mr. Krupp: I will be very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very nice to "George the Great" and "The Amazing Harold". **Mr. Meaner: I will chill out. **Ms. Ribble: I will stop being such a crab. **Melvin: I will not be a tattle-tale. *Melvin also appears in the sixth and seventh book and makes cameos throughout the series. *One of the students seen at the Invention Convention is called Madison Mancini; Madison Mancini is Dav Pilkey's niece. *Dav Pilkey actually wrote a comic book called "Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets" when he was in the third grade, though his version was different from George and Harold's version. *Mr. Krupp claims that since George and Harold are suspended, he doesn't have to listen to them anymore. He also states they can no longer come back to the school, but this would not be the case in real life. If George and Harold can't attend the school anymore then they would have to be expelled from the school not suspended since a suspension is only temporary while being expelled is permanent. Even someone like Mr. Krupp should already know this. *Donny Shoemeyer's invention is called the Ping-Pong Serve-o-Matic as shown on the label on the machine. However the sentences in the book call it the Electric Ping-Pong Ball Server. Category:Books Category:Captain Underpants books Category:Captain Underpants novels